Jake's Bella
by Dragonfly-heart-Angel-Soul
Summary: New Moon the right way


"That was a disaster." Jake said with a laugh as he pulled up to my house. We just dropped Mike off, but the car still smelled like puke.

"I am so sorry about the smell." I said as I looked at him.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he looked at me. I reached over and hugged him. I had been thinking for days about how easy it would be to be more than friends with Jake. That's why it was no surprised to me when I kissed him. He didn't question it he just kissed me back. "What about before?" He asked as we pulled apart.

"I changed my mind." I said as I looked at him. "You won't hurt me like he did." I said as I looked at him

"And you couldn't stay this before the long awkward drive." He said with a laugh.

"Mike interrupted me." I said as I looked at him. I leaned in and kissed him again. "Let's go someplace." I said with a smile. "I am not ready to go home." I said.

"Anything for you." He said as he turned the car on again. We ended up on the beach lying there together. I had my head on his chest and our hands were tangled together. "You know Charlie is probably freaking out." He said softly.

"No, he never worries about me when I am with you." I said with a smile. "Even if it is probably after midnight." He just laughed at me. "Jake can I tell you something?" I asked as I sat up.

"What?" He asked.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered as he pulled me down in a kiss.

"I am sorry it took me so long to say that." I said as I looked at him.

"Me too." He said as we sat up. I loved how it felt to watch the waves roll in as I placed my head on Jake's shoulder. "I need to get you home." He said as we got up.

"Promise, it will always be like this." I said as I looked at him.

"I promise. We will have a love that out shines all the other love stories." He said as he leaned down to kiss me again. "But, right now I have to get you home or Charlie might kill me." He said with a laugh.

"Fine." I said as he took my hand and led me back to his car. We drove back to my place slowly as we sung along with the radio. "This has been a perfect night." I said as I leaned to kiss him goodnight. "Jake you're burning up?" I said as I pulled back.

"Yeah, I think Mike might have got me a little sick." Jake said as he looked at me.

"Well, get home and call me in the morning. If you're still not feeling good I will bring you soup or something." I said as I looked at him.

"Okay." He said as I got out of the car. I walked into the house to find Charlie standing right behind the door.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Out with Jake." I said as I looked at him. I saw him smile.

"Oh, well is there anything you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am in love with Jacob Black." I said with a smile as I headed up the stairs. I felt like I was floating on air. That was until I called over to Jake's and Billy wouldn't let me talk to him. This went on for two weeks. Finally, I broke down and drove over there. "What the hell is going on?" I yelled to Jake who was walking towards the woods with a group of guys.

"Bella please just go." He said as he turned to look at me. I could see there was pain in his eyes.

"Don't break your promise Jake!" I yelled as I walked closer to him.

"I am sorry." He said as he walked away.

"Damn it Jake!" I yelled. My heart was breaking all over again. I went home and went straight to my room. I was back to how I was when Edward left. I wasn't leaving my room. Charlie kept coming up trying to get me to eat.

"He is just sick." Charlie said. "He isn't gone." He was trying to help, but it didn't help. I could feel that I had lost Jake. I just cried into his shirt for about an hour. Then he left me to be alone again. I was lying in bed staring at the dream catcher that Jake gave me for my birthday when I heard a noise at my window. Next thing I know Jake was standing in front of me. He had cut his hair and had a tattoo on his arm.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I had to talk to you." He said as he sat down on my bed next to me.

"You broke your promise." I said as I moved away from him.

"I know and I am sorry. I just can't tell you what is going on, but I have before. Think back to that day on the beach when I told you about the cold ones. I know you can figure it out Bells." He said as he looked at me. I couldn't figure it out, but I just hugged him.

"If I asked you to stay, would you?" I asked as I felt tears falling down my face.

"For a bit." He said as he held on to me.

"Why are you so hot?" I asked. I saw his face search for an answer. "Forget it. It's nice." I said as I moved so I was lying down with my head on my pillow. Jake did the same and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you." I whispered as I looked at him.

"I love you." He whispered back. "Please remember." He whispered as I cuddled up to him. It wasn't long that I fell asleep. I had a weird dream about large wolves, but one was so much like Jake. When I woke up I finally understood what Jake was trying to say, but he was long gone. I got dressed as fast as I could and ran out of the house. I had to see Jake. I drove as faster as my old truck could stand. He was in the yard by himself. I just ran to him. I kissed him,

"I love you, even if you're a wolf." I said as I looked at him.

"You remembered." He said as he twirled me around.

"Just don't ever leave me again." I said as I held on to him.

"I won't." He said as he placed me back on the ground and kissed me.

"Jacob." Someone said behind us. I let go of him and I saw Sam. "I see you found a loophole." He said with a smile. "I am happy for you." He said as he looked at us.

"Well I am pretty happy." Jake said as he looked at me. "I finally got my Bella." I just smiled. I loved being Jake's Bella.


End file.
